


Japan's National Team

by Anime_Lover_Josie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Team Bonding, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Lover_Josie/pseuds/Anime_Lover_Josie
Summary: Two years have passed, and the GoM are all third year's in high school. All of them have been considering basketball in the future, but all of a sudden, it becomes a second choice for them. Kise is torn between being a model and playing basketball with Aomine. Aomine wants to play basketball in America, but also wants to study in Japan with Kise. Akashi is being told to take over his father's business. Murasakibara says he's too lazy to make a decision. Midorima will only listen to his horoscope. And Kuroko doesn't think he has the misdirection skills he did before.But when an invitation email is sent to all of them, they will make Japan's strongest National Team ever.Mentions some ships, but not the main focus so keep that in mind please!





	Japan's National Team

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my favorite spin off ideas for Kuroko no Basket. Hope you enjoy!

"Once more," a blonde haired male panted, resting his hands on his knees.

"Hah?" a navy blue haired responded, looking at the blonde. "I've already won, so why do we have to keep playing?"

"Because it's fun!" the blonde smiled. He added quietly, "And I'm leaving tomorrow." The two became silent, and the sound of passing cars was all they heard.

"Why don't we just grab something to eat?" the navy blue haired male suggested. "I'll pay."

"Really? Yay! Thank you, Aominecchi!" The blonde jumped on Aomine's back, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ack! Kise! Get off! You're heavy!" The two headed to a nearby restaurant, chatting about random stuff.

It's been two years since Seirin one the Winter Cup for the first time. Last year Rakuzan won with Seirin coming in second and Kaijo coming in third. This year, as third year high school students, Seirin came in first, Rakuzan in second and Touou in third.

And just like that, the Generation of Miracles graduated from their basketball clubs. Everyone had been thinking of basketball for their futures, but real life situations made it difficult to find the time.

"So do you think you'll get into your top choice?" Kise asked Aomine as they arrived at a restaurant and sat down.

"Probably not," Aomine said, looking at the menu. "I mean, my top school is xxx University."

"Hahhh!?" Kise looked at Aomine, shocked. "But that school is really hard to get into!"

"That's why I said probably wouldn't get into it!" Aomine snapped. "But what about you? What's your top choice?"

"Hm? Oh, it's xxx University. I'm pretty confident for the entrance exam tomorrow."

"Good luck then," Aomine said. They ordered and continued chatting about other things besides basketball. But the conversation kept naturally going back to basketball.

"Huh?" Kise took his phone out and looked at the new email he received. "An email?"

"I got one too," Aomine said, taking his phone out. The two put their phones side by side, seeing if it was a scam.

"On the count of three," Kise started. "One... Two... Three!" The two clicked on the email, opening it at the same time.

_Dear Kise Ryouta/Aomine Daiki,_

_Congratulations! We are happy to invite you to play on Japan's National Basketball Team. Kagetora Aida has secured the spot as head coach, and has hand picked seven people to become the next National Team. Practice will start on April 1st so please respond to this email as soon as possible_.

"Aominecchi!!" Kise exclaimed. "Does this mean we get to play together!?"

"Yeah," Aomine grinned. The two celebrated so more, but then reality hit them.

"How far do you think we can go?" Kise asked, stirring the straw in his drink. "I mean, we can't play basketball forever, can we? Just a few minutes ago we were talking about what universities we're thinking of going to."

"I'm doing it," Aomine said, opening his phone and replying to the email. "I mean, I'll be able to play basketball at the national level, _and_ go to school here in Japan. It's what I've always wanted."

"But I have work as a model," Kise said. "I really want to do this, Aominecchi, but-"

"Just do it," Aomine interrupted, standing to leave. "It would be a great opportunity. And you can keep in touch with your manager, right? So it's not that big of a deal." He put money on the table and left, leaving Kise alone.

Elsewhere, Midorima and Takao has been getting extra practice when the email was sent to him. The two were practicing Midorima's jumping shots. They were almost done with all 50 practice shots when Midorima's arm started aching.

"We should call it a day, Shin-chan," Takao said, holding the ball. "You shouldn't stress yourself out so much."

"You're probably right," Midorima said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. The two headed to the locker room where they got changed. Midorima checked his phone, and saw the email from the unknown person.

"What's that?" Takao said, peering over at Midorima's phone. "An email? From who?"

"None of your business," Midorima said, flipping it shut. "Let's go."

"Huh? Wait! Shin-chan!" Takao called after Midorima.

"Here you are," Himuro said, handing Murasakibara a bag of snacks. "Thank you for coming out with me today."

"Well, the snacks Muro-chin gets are good," Murasakibara said, opening one of them. His phone buzzed, but since he was eating, he didn't bother with it. The two walked back to the station, both enjoying the silence between them.

"Kuroko," Furihata said, holding his phone out. "Sei-chan wants to know if you've got an email."

"An email?" Kuroko repeated, opening his phone. "Oh. I did."

"What's it say?" Furihata asked. The two read the email, too shocked to say anything.

"Wow," Furihata said, clutching his own phone. "If Sei-chan was the one who told you to check, does that mean he got one?"

"Probably," Kuroko responded. "He was our Captain, so it wouldn't be surprising."

"By seven, does that mean one other person also got this email? I wonder who."

"It must be _him_," Kuroko said, looking at the sky.

"Wait, you mean..." Furihata's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Kuroko said. "I hope he decides to come."


End file.
